Doing Something About It
by ForeverJaggedCSI85
Summary: Harm and Mac finally taking the plunge. The first two chapters are rated T but an M for the ending. You'll see why.


**Title: Doing Something About It**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, the show belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, CBS. "My Everything" is owned by 98°. However, I do own Dr. Leo Li and his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Li.**

**Author's Note: Sequel to About Time. Can't say without giving it away. It's inspired by Browneyeez's story "Double Trouble". Please read it. It is so good!**

**Big Thanks to 1 Jagged Outlaw Queen**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: None**

**Summary: Things were going well for Harm and Mac, but suddenly, Harm starts acting strangely standoffish. Or so, Mac thought.**

**Timeline: Between season eight and nine with no Paraguay. Therefore, it is slightly AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Almost Happened**

**Friday, August 22, 2003**

**1600 Zulu/****1100 EST**

**JAG HQ, Falls Church**

Mac was sitting at her desk, trying to work on the paperwork for the most recent case that had wrapped. But she couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was the prank she was about to play on a certain Naval Commander.

For the past ten months, she and Harm had been in a relationship that made them happier than either of them could explain. She loved his touches and his kisses. There were times they couldn't keep their hands or their lips off each other.

However, there was a problem. In recent weeks, Harm had been acting distant. Once, Sarah went by his place for a romantic home-cooked dinner. Despite her repeated knocking, he hadn't answered so she knew he wasn't home. When she cornered him, he gave no explanation for his unexpected absence.

On another occasion, he canceled their plans for a romantic weekend in Roanoke without reason.

Mac had been walking around the office, looking for Harm. She wanted to reconfirm their date night plans before she headed back to her place to get ready. When she found him in the breakroom talking on his phone and cleared her throat, he looked up in an apparent panic and rushed to end his conversation, "Bye, I will talk to you later."

Ending the call, he said, "Mac, I didn't hear you come in."

pouring herself a cup of unwanted coffee just to keep herself busy, Mac had asked, "Harm, who were you talking to?"

Harm stammered, "Um, uh, an old classmate from Annapolis who is now a lawyer and wanted to meet with me."

Momentarily satisfied, she had asked, "Are we still on for this weekend in Roanoke?"

Harm grimaced and offered only, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot we had planned. I will make it up to you."

Mac then shook her head in irritation but had said nothing as he left the breakroom, hoping to escape the further conversation.

Not only had he not made up for canceling on her, but he kept making excuses not to see her outside of work.

Fed up with his thoughtless neglect, Mac privately reviewed her plans to wake him up.

Lost in her own musings, she jumped when a voice broke through her thoughts. "Ma'am, Mr. Leo Li, is here to see you."

Mac smiled. She loved Leo like a brother. Mac said, "Send him in."

Harriet nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Her curiosity peaked, Harriet had been wondering who this Leo was and how he knew their senior lawyer.

Harriet had been the first person to notice that all was not well in the military couple's private paradise. As she departed, she wondered if maybe the marine was looking toward greener pastures.

As soon as Leo arrived Mac went over to close her office door, Mac pulled him into her arm and asked, "Hey little Leo, how is my favorite baby brother?"

Leo Li is in his twenties, with dark raven hair and brown eyes. He was the typical brainy Asian; smart and savvy asked indignantly, "What are you talking about, Sarah? I am your only little brother."

Mac smiled. Before we head out to the airport, I need to introduce you to a few people, so that they don't get the wrong idea."

Mac and Leo left her office, and one by one found the people she needed to talk with; Harriet, Bud, and Sturgis. They headed toward the Admiral's office, where Sarah asked, "Tiner, can you ask if the Admiral is available for a meeting. Tell him it's important."

Tiner said, "Aye, ma'am."

Tiner then pressed the intercom button on his phone, "Sir, if you have a moment, Colonel MacKenzie, Lt. Simms, Lt. Commander Roberts, Commander Turner, are here to meet with you."

A gruff voice crackled through the air., "Send them in, Tiner."

Tiner replied, "Aye, sir."

They all went in, and the Admiral eyed them all with impatient curiosity, including the one person he didn't recognize.

Before her commanding officer could speak, Mac said, "Admiral, this is Dr. Leo Li, an orthopedic surgeon at Duke University Medical Center."

The admiral asked, "Colonel, are you feeling ill?

Turning to the crowd, she continued, "I have known Leo since I was ten. You see, I saved his life…"

When eager eyes turned her way, she explains that while her home wasn't anything fancy, it was comfortable, and she did get to go to her Uncle Matt's and Aunt Helene's place from time to time during the summer. There, she lived in more comfort and had more space. One early evening Sarah was heading with her Uncle and Aunt out to celebrate her birthday. As she was walking in the driveway when she heard, "Leo, stop!"

Sarah saw a little boy run into the street. Without a second thought, Sarah raced into the street and pulled the little boy out of the path of an oncoming car. Sarah got to his level and gave a reassuring smile before picking him up and bring him back to his parents.

It was then that an Asian man and woman in their forties and raven hair came running, his mom cried in relief when she saw her son was safe. As they hugged their son tightly, they scolded him for not listening. Once they set him down they saw their son's rescuer. Sarah had hardly caught her breath before she was engulfed in a tearful hug by the little boy's parents.

Mr. Li said, "Thank you so much for saving our son. We are forever indebted to you."

Sarah smiled. Since that day, she and Leo had been inseparable friends. Uncle Matt and Aunt Helene had become friends with the Li family. From there they worked out that if each time she visited and her Aunt and Uncle and they were busy, she was always welcome to stay with the Li family.

Sarah concluded, "…and that is how I know, Leo."

Following a brief pause, Sarah raised an eyebrow and asked, "Now who wants to be a part of the joke I plan to play on Commander Rabb?"

No sooner than she finished explaining the prank and what part Leo was going to be playing, they all smiled and eagerly raised their hands. Sturgis asked, "Would it be okay if I called Bobbi and have her join us?"

Although Sarah didn't like Congresswoman Latham, she did want to make Harm more uncomfortable. Sarah nodded. The admiral then said, "Why don't you all go take an early lunch and get ready for the big event. I would love to see the look on his face."

With that, everyone went lunch, and since Mac had no other open cases or paperwork, she secured for the day and headed out to pick up Chloe and get herself ready for her big stunt.

**1800 Zulu/1300 EST**

**JAG HQ, Falls Church**

It was a beautiful summer day in DC, and Harm Rabb had just come back from lunch with his mother and stepfather, Trish and Frank Burnett. They had been in touch since Harm told them of his plans, he was ready to propose to the love his life, Lt. Colonel Sarah McKenzie. He would pick her up, give her the flowers and then whisk her away to an upscale restaurant where they would enjoy fine dining, a little dancing then he would propose. There was just one problem. The bullpen was busy as usual, but he couldn't find anyone he knew at the JAG Headquarters, not even the Admiral.

Harm thought, _Strange, what is going on here?_

Upon arrival at his office, a young petty officer had stopped in front and said, "Commander Rabb, sir, I was asked to give you this note. He opened and read it read, _'"Please come to the Chinese Christian Church of VA. Your presence is urgently needed."_

Harm flipped the note back and forth. The letter was typed and bore no signature. The first thing that came to mind was _what the heck? What on earth is going on? _Aside from that that he was not sure what to think but knew that something dire must be up, Harm rushed out of the building and proceeded to his Vette. Wasting no time, he then drove toward his destination.

**1820 Zulu**

**1320 EST**

**Chinese Christian Church of Virginia, Falls Church, VA**

Grateful that traffic was light, Harm stopped the engine and ran into the church. He hoped he wasn't too late for whatever was happening.

Meanwhile, Mac looked to the crowd that awaited Harm's arrival; the Admiral, Bud and Harriet, little AJ, Jimmy, Chloe, Tiner, and Sturgis, They were all in on a bit of prank she was going to pull on Harm.

She thought _it serves him right for closing himself off again. _

She then looked at the 'groom' and asked, "Ready for a good performance?"

The 'groom' Leo Li nodded and smiled as he said, "Let's do this."

They joined hands, signaling for the 'pastor' to begin.

Harm watched in shock from his place near the door without anyone noticing.

Wearing a white jumpsuit, Mac was standing at the altar with an unknown male.

The pastor began, "Dearly beloved, we gathered here to unite Leo Li and Sarah MacKenzie in holy matrimony. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Harm was beyond nervous. He thought _WTF? Why is Mac getting married to a stranger? No, no, no! This can't be happening. _He couldn't really lose her for good.

_Why isn't anyone speaking up?_

Finding his voice, Harm spoke up, "Sarah, wait!"

Everyone there turned to look at Harm. Sarah looked up and then nodded to Leo. Letting go of his hands, she walked toward Harm. In heels, she was just tall enough to get in his face, and she said in a demanding tone, "Tell me one good reason why this should not happen. We have been through so much, declaring our love for each other, why have you suddenly become so secretive? You started ignoring me, and you've become hard to reach. Now you show up to interrupt. What have you been up to, Harm?"

Harm countered, "Who is the groom, and how do you know him?"

Sarah replied coolly, "I asked you first, you jerk. Now, answer me."

Harm sighed. He had nearly lost Sarah to Mic. He was not about to allow history to repeat itself. Furthermore, if he did, a lot of their friends would kick his six if he screwed up their relationship again. Taking a deep breath, He said in earnest, "The reason I have been so closed off the last few weeks is that I have been working the perfect surprise just for you. Now, I know you hate surprises, but this one is one I thought you would like. I was waiting for something from Mom - I was going to ask you tonight, after dinner and dancing, but now is as good a time as any …."

Leo smiled. He had only heard about Harm, and even he could see the palpable romantic tension floating his surrogate sister and her boyfriend.

All eyes were on him as Harm took her hands in his, Harm exhaled audibly. "Sarah, you know that I am usually not this articulate, so please let me finish, so I don't screw it up. You know that even before the Admiral introduced us, I fell in love with you from the first moment I first saw you in White House Rose Garden. You are the one partner who doesn't put up with my nonsense. When we became best friends, I was terrified of getting rejected. So being the idiot I am, I hid behind regulations and let that dictate how I should act. I also thought dating other women would help me set aside my feelings for you, but that only made things worse. I have almost lost you to three different men. When we finally admitted our true feelings, I was the happiest man ever. I never want to be alone, and I never want to be without you in my life."

Harm released Sarah's hands to pull out the family engagement ring that he that his mother had been keeping safe for him. As he opened a red velvet ring box, he went down on one knee.

The air hummed with the murmured comments of their astonished friends as Mac let out an audible sigh, and her hands rose to cover her mouth.

Taking her left hand with his right, Harm continued, "Sarah, this was the engagement ring that my Grandfather David gave to Grandma Sarah. Later, it was passed down to my dad, who gave it to my mom. Now, I want to give it to you, and only you. I want to be the one who sees your face when I close my eyes at night and when I first wake up in the morning. Sarah Catherine MacKenzie, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Now knowing what Harm was up to all this time, the anger she once felt melted away with his speech. Now she was smiling, so widely her face hurt. He had also been eloquent in the court and letters, but never like this.

Knowing it was time for her answer, she shouted, "Yes, Harmon David Rabb Jr., a million times, yes! I will marry you. But only if you get up and kiss me now, squid!"

Smiling his patented flyboy smile, Harm slid in the ring onto her finger, rose to his feet, and swept her up into a loving kiss. Everyone in attendance clapped and cheered, including Leo. He was so happy for Sarah and her real fiancé.

When the broke, Sarah asked, "Honey, do you remember the few photos I have at my place of me holding an adorable Asian kid I saved many years earlier while visiting Uncle Matt and my late Aunt Helene?"

Harm looked at his fiancée's fake groom, and a light bulb went off in his head. She looked at Leo and waved him over. Smiling agreeably, he approached.

Sarah made the introductions.

"Harm, I would like you to meet Dr. Leo Li, the youngest Orthopedic surgeon at Duke University Medical Center."

Harm raised an eyebrow. _Surgeon? How can that be? He looks no more than 25._

Reading Harm's mind, Sarah added, "Leo, here is a genius. He knew calculus by five, finished high school at nine, graduated college at 13, completed medical school at 17, and finished his residency by 21. He completed his fellowship and became board-certification by age 22. He has been a surgeon for the last three years."

Sarah turned to her surrogate brother and said, "Leo, this is Commander, Harmon Rabb Jr. of the US Navy."

To say that he was impressed was an understatement. Leo had heard about the men in her life: Chris Ragle, John Farrow, Dalton Lowne, and most recently, Lt. Commander Mic Brumby of the RAN. Leo knew that Harm was the best match for Sarah. Not only was he the best-looking guy but also the most impressive of them all. Leo held out his hand said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. I have heard a lot of great things about you."

With his arms around his Sarah, Harm shook hands with Leo and said, "Likewise. It is always good to meet a friend of Sarah's."

Before Leo went back to join the crowd, he leaned in whispered, "Sarah is like a daughter to my parents and a sister to me, you better treat her like a princess because, if you hurt her I will try I will make you hurt so badly that you never fly again."

Harm nodded and said, "Understood Leo, or should I say Dr. Li. You have my word. I would rather injury myself than to hurt the woman I love."

Satisfied, Leo went back to stand with the crowd. Harm turned to Sarah and said, "I don't want to wait any longer to get married. With all our friends here, now is the perfect time."

Sarah bit her lower lip. She said, "Well, about that, Harm… you see, Leo and his parents knew the pastor here, so Leo was able to get everyone in at the last minute. The pastor you see now is Milo Gi, an actor friend of Leo's, which means we have no place for the wedding or reception, not to mention the fact that I don't have an actual dress. You don't expect me to get married in this informal get-up, do you?"

Harm was about to speak when Bobbi did it for him. "I help you with the dress part. I have a friend who owns an upscale wedding boutique, and she owes me a favor. I can take you, Harriett, and Chloe there now to get your dream gown and our bridal party attire."

Mac gasped, surprised by Harriet's kindness. Harm said, "Okay, that covers that. Now, for the pastor, we can ask, Chaplain Turner."

Sturgis spoke up, "I will call my dad now and let him know."

Mac said, "That leaves the venues for the wedding ceremony and reception."

Before anyone could say anything, she heard, "We can help with that."

Everyone looked up to acknowledge the arrival of Trish and Frank Burnett. Frank spoke first. "I have a senator friend who has sway with the president, and he knows that you guys met in the White House Rose Garden so as we are speaking now, they are setting up the altar, that is if you both don't mind the president and first lady along with extra security."

Trish then added, "I have a friend who is the assistant to the wedding coordinator at St. Regis. She told me earlier that there is a sudden opening at six for the reception with everything in place, including flowers and the bouquets."

Harm and Sarah's mouth dropped. In a single swoop, their friends and family came to their rescue and got everything ready. Life couldn't get any better, but it did.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Happy**

**Wednesday, August 20, 2003**

**2300 Zulu/1800 EST**

**St. Regis Astor Terrace**

**St. Regis Hotel, Georgetown**

They were waiting outside the door for their signal to make their entrance. Waiting for their cue, Harm held her in his arms. He couldn't help but stare at his was so gorgeous in her wedding gown. It had lace cap sleeves and the dress itself was made of sheer matte mesh. The material was not her usual style, but it made her look even more breathtaking than he already thought she was.

It had taken his last ounce of personal restraint not to take her to the heights of passion then and whispered in a low growl, "I love you, Mrs. Rabb. Do you have any idea how sexy you look in that gown of yours?"

Mac felt her pulse quicken with delight at the sensual way he whispered, his breath warm and thrilling against her ear. When Sarah turned her head to face him and kissed him with all the passion she had within her heart

Later, as the reception was officially underway, DJ Gi had announced their arrival with joyous exuberance, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's my privilege to present to you, for the very first time, Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr!".

Once their names were announced, Harm and Sarah held hands as they walked in a ballroom filled with claps and cheers.

Following their entrance, the DJ announced, "Now it is time for the happy couple to dance their first dance together as a married couple."

As they made their way to the middle of the dance floor to their surprise, their first dance was a slow romantic ballad that neither of them would have naturally chosen to listen to under normal circumstances. They began to realize that it was obviously chosen with significant consideration and they wondered_ who had thought to request it._ Their musings were answered with uncanny timing when they heard the DJ speak, "This song is dedicated to bride and groom with love, from their little sister."

When they looked up and saw an unabashedly guilty look on Chloe's face, Sarah and Harm shook their heads in amusement.

Sarah sighed and thought, _what will we do with her in our lives?_

Harm chuckled. "One thing is s for sure. We won't be bored. She will certainly keep us on our toes."

Along with Sarah, Harm ready to assume the role of big brother and protector. "

He led his new bride to the dance floor, and once they had their arms around each other, they began swaying with the music, focused only on one another.

_The loneliness of nights so long_

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope had seemed to die_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

_Then like the sun shined from up above_

_You surrounded me with your endless love_

_And all the things I couldn't see_

_Are now so clear to me_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray on bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams_

_Are suddenly reality_

_You've opened up my heart to feel_

_The kind of love that's truly real_

_A guiding light that'll never fade_

_There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade_

_For the love you give and won't let go_

_I hope you'll always know_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray on bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_You're the breath of life in me_

_The only one that sets me free_

_And you have made my soul complete_

_For all time_

_For all time_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray on bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

As they held each other and danced, their friends and family could not help but see the love that existed between them.

Even the happy newlyweds realized that the song sounded as if it were written expressly for them., especially with everything that had happened in their lives.

They continued to celebrate the night away with dinner and toasts from the best man Bud matron of honor Harriet. Even Chloe chimed in. She said, "It's about time that you two are are married. I am so happy for you guys."

Chloe then added in a half-joking and half threatening tone, "Harmon Rabb Jr., "You had better not hurt my sister would I will injury you with would bodily injury."

While the guests chuckled, Harmon took the idle threat seriously. He looked straight in Chloe's eyes and for the second time today, "Chloe, you have my promise I will protect and cherish Sarah with everything I have."

As the party continued, Harm and Mac made the rounds, greeting and talking with their guests. They accepted congratulations with eager smiles and shared lively tales of days past, and warm hopes for a happy future.

Behaving like newlyweds do, they cut the cake and smeared frosting on each other's faces and kissed away the mess, undaunted by the bright and merry laughter of their guests.

After the happy couple went to freshen up in a hotel washroom, they were able to sneak away for a little time to themselves.

They found a secluded garden and a well-placed bench. Harm and Sarah wasted no time, falling eagerly into each other's embrace to kiss and make out with abandon. When the need for oxygen became a necessity, they parted lips and Harm said in a growl, "Mrs. Rabb, do you have any idea how sexy look in that wedding gown?"

The sensual tone of his growl made Sarah's body warm and pliant with desire. She smiled seductively. "You know I aim to please. It is all for you, flyboy."

Harm grinned and kissed his stunning wife. He had to be the luckiest man alive to be married to the hottest woman ever to wear marine-green. Eager for more, Harm leaned and trailed kisses down her neck.

When he reached the base of her throat, Sarah moaned softly. With her body aching for his, she placed her hands on his face and guided his mouth to hers. Their lips came together for another frenzied kiss.

Having gone in search of her friends, and trying unsuccessfully to suppress a delighted giggle, Harriett announced both hers and Bud's presence in the garden without warning, "Hey you two, get a room! Preferably before you both receive court-martials for conduct unbecoming and rubber chicken exit dinners!"

Caught groping like teenagers on their first sexual high, Harm and Sarah separated rapidly. Harm grinned sheepishly as he cleared his throat and raked the fingers of one hand through his hair and, as she hid her face in the curve of his neck, Mac tried, in futility, not to blush. "Hi, guys." Harm stammered uncomfortably as he tried to recall exactly where on his wife's body, his hands had been the moment before.

Even as they stumbled in their haste to put some distance between their bodies, they reached for each other and embraced again, this time in a much less gossip-worthy manner.

Bud's eyes twinkled merrily as he clears his throat. Unable to refrain from his long habit of using their formal titles, he too stammers. "I know you two have been waiting for this a long time, and we're sorry to interrupt, but your friends and family are waiting. It's time for the bouquet and garter toss."

Harriet suppressed another giggle and whispered conspiratorially, "But before you go back out there, you might want to …ahem… do something with yourselves. You both look like a wild beast has ravaged you!"

Without another word of admonishment, Harriet took her husband by the hand and left the newlyweds alone to groan in frustration as they tidied their appearances.

Although the newlyweds with a near-desperate yearning to be alone with each other to finally consummate their marriage, rushed back to the party to complete the tossing of the bouquet and garter; caught respectively by Petty Officer, Jennifer Coates, and Yeoman, Jason Tiner. Once that was completed, Harm and Sarah, at last, off to begin the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Rest of the Night**

**0200 Zulu/****2200 EST**

**St. Regis Astor Terrace, St. Regis Hotel, Georgetown**

At the front door of their wedding suite, Harm gave Sarah their hotel key card. After she got the door open, bent over and swept her off her feet, eliciting a squeal of pure joy from her.

He crossed the threshold and gently lowered her feet to the floor.

Keeping his arms around her waist, Harm kissed her deeply as he used his foot to close the door. Backing up slightly, he kept his eyes on his wife as he blindly felt for the door lock and secured their privacy for the night. Convinced they would not be interrupted, he kissed the hollow of her neck, nibbling gently, and breathed in the sweet heady scent of jasmine.

Wanting so much more, Sarah purred languidly. Pulling Harm nearer still, she pressed their bodies together in all the right places.

Still kissing, unable to get enough, he slid down the zipper on her gown, allowed it to fall to the floor and kissed his way down the skin that was newly exposed to him.

As Harm's kisses sent shockwaves cascading through her body, Sarah stepped free of the wedding gown at her feet.

Harm reached out for more of her as she lengthened the gap between their heated bodies, but Sarah shook her head. Teasing him, she whispered, "Wait."

Harm frowned. They'd waited too long already, but because it was what she asked for, he watched impatiently as she picked up her wedding gown and stored it in the protective garment bag waiting for it in the room's only closet space.

Returning to him with a smile that ignited raging passion in his blood, she stood on tiptoe and nipped gently at the pulse point in his neck as she splayed her hands lightly over his chest.

When Harm groaned in delicious frustration, his new bride chuckled softly. Enjoying the power she now had over him, she began to unbutton his shirt at an excruciatingly slow pace.

To Harm, it seemed to take forever, but in what was only minutes, they were dressed in next to nothing at all.

Seeing Harm's well-muscled chest and biceps finally laid bare to her touch made Sarah feel wild with desire for the man who was finally hers. She trailed her fingers softly down his chest to his lower abdomen, reveling in the feel of his warm flesh beneath her palms.

Harm let out a soft hiss at the sensation that her fingernails were creating. As he gazed at her body, he was beyond speechless. The white semi-open sculpted lace bra accentuated her ample breasts beautifully and the matching panties were so scant that breathing became a chore for him. His heated erection was now gloriously painful inside his tented trousers and the sight of her shapely bare legs, elongated by the heels she still wore, did absolutely nothing to abate his pleasure.

Aware of his present state of mind and body, Sarah leaned in close and whispered, "See something you like, sailor?"

Harm's hushed reply was thick with wanton desire, "I like everything I see, Sarah." His warm lips caressed her ear. "I want you and only you."

Sarah shivered in anticipation as her breath caught in her throat. Unable to speak, she moaned and melted into his next kisses, dizzy with the pleasure he gave. When her knees nearly buckled, his hands cupped her firm six and squeezed provocatively. The soft sound she made in response almost brought him to release and he swore through clenched teeth with the effort to hold out.

Before he allowed himself the indulgence, there was something more Harm wanted to do. Breaking their kiss, suddenly, while he still had the restraint, he surprised her and spun her around and wound his arms around her waist from behind.

She, in turn, placed one arm on his arm while her other wound around the back of his neck, allowing her free hand to get tangled in his messy hair. Soon they began to sway their bodies fused, moving sensually. Ducking to one side, Harm kissed the bare expanse of her neck. When he gazed a particularly sensitive spot, and she let out a pleasurable moan, he smiled, pleased with the accomplishment and made a mental note for future references.

Having enough of the teasing, Sarah whirled back around and looked deep into his eyes. Their lips met once again. As they enjoyed the heated kiss, Sarah let her hands explore downward to his throbbing erection.

At her feather-light touch, a low primal growl escaped Harm that resulted in his being stripped of his trousers and boxers simultaneously. Harm shivered involuntarily, not curtesy fo the sudden draft of cold air to heated tumescent flesh, but with sensual exhilaration

Like he had earlier, Sarah eyed her prize shamelessly. She purred lustily, "Yummy, I like what I see."

Again, she let her hands roam downward to touch him. Harm's breathing became ragged. He became more and more aroused. More than he could ever remember being before this moment. Taking her hand, Harm led her to the bed and with the duvet pulled down. He climbed in pulling her body to his.

It wasn't long before, with the headboard for support, she was astride him, and they ground against each other with increasing intensity. As they kissed, hands freely roamed over the flesh. Nothing was off-limits. He let his hands draw circles wherever then encountered supple and willing warmth. He supported her neck with one hand and let his fingers run through her dark locks while she ran all her fingers through his hair. When they finally broke their scorching kiss, Harm whispered in a raspy voice, "After all this time you are still partially dressed, it's time to change that."

Sarah slyly grinned. She removed her hands from his hair to her own back, unhooked the clasp of her bra, slid the straps down, took it off, and tossed it aside.

Harm was presented with the most magnificent sight. Nothing he'd seen before, or ever would see, could compare to his wife's bare and supple chest. Harm instantly felt like the room's temperature shot up 15°. All he could manage was a smile.

Sarah grinned salaciously. She had him completely spellbound. All Harm could do was stare. She loved how he craved the sight of her. She leaned in, nibbled his ear while she whispered, "Not like you haven't touched them before. I want you to touch them."

Harm whispered back, "As you wish, my lady."

Harm brought his hands to cover her bare breasts and massaged them with sensual intent. Sarah moaned at his rough hands on her breasts. Seeing the look of lust grow in her eyes, Harm picked up the pace. As he continued his caresses, he leaned in for a kiss, a fast and passionate one. The combination of Harm caressing her nipples and their sloppy kisses was the most erotic feeling she had ever known.

Harm wasn't done teasing. Placing his hands on her waist, his lips began kissing his way down her body letting his mouth briefly touch the panty line. When he came back up he moved back to her warm and hardened nipples, lavishing equal attention between the two. Sarah sighed heavily; she loved the feeling of Harm's skilled mouth against her ample cleavage. She weaved her fingers in his hair and held him close to her chest, all the while arching her back to give their lower bodies better contact.

When Harm returned to her mouth for another kiss, he whispered in a low husky growl, "You are so sexy."

Sarah shivered. She clung to his face and pulled him in for another sizzling kiss.

Harm slid down on to the bed, wrapping his arms around her, completely engulfing her. While they kissed as their lives depended on it, Harm's hands located her now soaked panties. He removed them and their bodies found each other and united as they descended into bliss.

Life couldn't get any better, but it did and it was because they did something about their feelings and the dance.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Doing Something About It". Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
